Luna Eclipsed
by silverhunter87
Summary: After being condemned for an act he didn't commit, Percy expects himself to die in the hands of death, but a silver-eyed goddess might change that. If you have a problem with slow updates, this story is not for you. I will not abandon the story. My schedule's screwed up, I write when I feel large bursts of inspiration.


Percy and the surviving campers of the second Titanomachy war dashed through the hallway of the Olympian throne room, where all the gods sat expecting them. Despite being exhausted after fighting in the war, they'd had no other choice but to meet them. Eventually, they stood in the centre of the room where Percy bowed and the rest followed. The gods had repaired their thrones quick enough for the campers to go looking for campers that were alive and missing. Surprisingly, there were none.

"Lord Zeus, I-we, I mean, come to inform you of our victory," he said. He was met with a glare from Zeus along with certain other gods and goddesses who were rather unimpressed. However, Zeus replied, "Yes."

Then, he cleared his throat and began his speech of the victory over the Titans, along with praising the demigod offspring for their remarkable efforts, as well as calling up certain individuals who had done outstandingly well like Clarisse Annabeth, Tyson, Thalia, Grover. Their respective parents were smug, especially Ares, when he heard that his daughter had killed the drakon on her own. Nevertheless, they were rewarded with various wishes.

_A few minutes later…_

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon bellowed. Tyson clapped along with a few campers with broad smiles on their faces. Percy hastily stepped forward with a nervous gulp, as the entire council was silent and had their eyes fixed on the boy. Zeus gazed at him before commencing.

"Ahem, for your efforts, in particular, Mr. Jackson, were one of, in fact the best, among the other campers," Percy blushed, "and you have also proven your loyalty to us. We praise you for that."

Percy bowed in response before he continued. "So, as a, prize for your efforts, we gods offer you immortality."

His eyes widened, stunned by what had just happened. "Y-you mean, a g-god?"

Zeus' eyes half-closed. "A dim-witted god, apparently, but yes, a god."

Time moved in slow motion for Percy. He took a glance at all the gods' faces, which were expressionless, as they'd want a response from him, and back to his friends, who he knew he couldn't leave. He'd know how much he'd have hurt them if the answer had been yes. They'd done so much for him, saved him, helped him, and was this the way to repay them? Obviously not. Not after what all of his friends had gone through together, sharing hardships and sticking by each others' sides. It was the best possible company that someone could have. He definitely did not want to lose that. Thus, he regained his composure and looked up at Zeus.

"No, I reject."

Zeus' eyes crinkled. "You are, turning _down_ our offer?"

His tone was somewhat harsh, along with some other gods who looked offended. Some campers were also dumbfounded by what he had just said, but what matters was that most of them, his friends in particular, respected and understood his decision. That was all he asked. He continued, "I want another wish to be granted."

"As long as it is within our-" He stopped abruptly, and almost instantly, he called upon his master bolt, making the throne room flash a blinding white, and with eyes transfixed on the scene that was happening. His fists clenched tightly as his master bolt shimmered with energy. All the other gods gazed at him momentarily before craning their necks to the other direction. Their mouths were agape and others gasp, and the rest could not bother to even turn to look at what had happened. It was in fact an insult to Percy's reason as to why he turned down the offer of immortality.

Annabeth, daughter of Athena, now official architect of Olympus and Percy's girlfriend, had just stabbed him in the gut. She stood there watching him fall to the ground, face expressionless as to what she had done. Her face was somewhat reminiscent of an angry wolf. The other campers were too shocked at her bizarre act and were rooted to the spot they were in.

Thalia, however, was not. In fact, she wanted to punch Annabeth in the face right now. She wanted to return the favor to her again by stabbing her twice as deep. She wanted to kill and burn her body. Her mind was flooded with nasty thoughts all on killing this being now, whom she thought was her best friend and ally. But she knew she could not, not in front of the gods. She would start a war. From that, you could see how shallow the gods are.

Annabeth threw her dagger away, fresh blood dripping engulfing its magnificent gleam. It flew below Aphrodite's legs, to which she kicked away in disgust. Athena could only watch as her daughter did something that made her hate Percy even more. It was a total embarrassment, in front of all the gods. Unable to look any longer, she looked down so that no one would question her.

On the other hand, Percy, having been stabbed by her, lay on the ground clutching the deep gash that was trickling blood profusely. He coughed roughly and sat on the ground with his innocent sea-green eyes staring with shock at Annabeth, and he asked, "Why?"

"Why? Why? WHY! Y-you were the one who killed Nico!" she yelled at the top of her voice, tears trailing down her cheeks. The campers gasped. The gods were all suddenly interested again. Hades' bored expression was transformed to an enraged one.

"You killed…MY SON!? YOU WILL SUFFER A HORRIBLE DEATH!" he yelled and sent a wave of black energy at Percy, making him fly back and smack against the wall, cracking his spine too. Poseidon gritted his teeth and glared at Hades, drawing his trident. Percy screamed in agony as the pain seared through his body. Thalia ran to his aid but Annabeth shoved her away. She fell to the ground.

"I didn't! It wasn't me! I didn't know where or how he w-" Percy pleaded pitifully, earning frowns from Hestia and Thalia.

"Shut up!" Annabeth snapped at him, "You were there! You decapitated Nico and fed him to Cerberus!"

The gods gasped in shock. The campers were silent. Hades was further enraged as purple and black aura shrouded him. Poseidon was confused and shocked, his trident vanished and he scratched his head. Zeus' master bolt glowed more brightly. Percy scanned his surroundings frantically.

"Well then, it seems he is a hero no longer," he mumbled before aiming his bolt at Percy, who was hyperventilating in unbearable pain and shock. He desperately hoped not to experience the taste of the bolt's electrifying torture. Thalia's electrocution was bad enough. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself fall to the hands of death. This was it. The end.

"No wait, where's the evidence?" Artemis suddenly spoke up, her hand raised to stop her father. Percy opened his eyes slowly again, expecting himself to be surrounded by the pitch black darkness of the underworld. However, it was still broad daylight.

"When Nico was running back to the underworld with Percy to look for something, Percy betrayed him instead and sought refuge in a lone cave. When Nico came looking for him, he was taken by surprise when Percy suddenly attacked him from the shadows, decapitating him. He left his body there for Cerberus to chew on," Annabeth said, arms crossed. All the gods were silent. It didn't seem true, but the look on her face made everyone think otherwise. It seemed like he was really done for now. However, Apollo spoke up, "How do you know?"

Annabeth glanced at him before taking out a piece of Stygian iron that was covered with blood. Curious glances were observed as well as some gasps. However, some still didn't seem assured.

"When I was patrolling the areas for any signs of living half-bloods, a satyr gave me this. He said that he saw some kid with pale skin lying in a pool of blood, and last time I checked, Percy was the only one with Nico." Hades bellowed in rage and began gathering strong amounts of energy, but Zeus stopped him with a flick of electric sparks. He placed a fist to his chin and contemplated, still unconvinced. But he was aware of Percy's potential, which could go as far as to destroy Mt. Olympus, and he was sure it'd be safe to hold him captive somewhere.

"We cannot destroy the boy, he'd saved us all. So, instead, he'll live the rest of his life in the underworld, as punishment for his act," he confirmed. Hades growled for a moment before sitting on his throne again. The other gods became placid once more. The campers had anxious looks. Annabeth looked away.

"…Perhaps…"

"Shut up Demeter! You have no idea how I feel after losing both of my children!"

He faced Annabeth, "And that satyr, dead or living?"

"Dead."

"Trying to escape eh? I'll send his bones down Tartarus," he muttered, his dark aura coming back once more. The next moment, Hades with a flick of his hand vanished Percy from where he was. The throne room was dead silent. Some campers began weeping, especially Tyson. Thalia could only feel upset at being unable to protect one of her loved ones. Zeus gazed before turning back to the demigods.

"You are…allowed to leave," he dismissed before closing his eyes. They slowly trudged off from the throne room, disbelieving what happened, but had no time to argue. Their camp's state was severe. Or worse.

As Annabeth increased her pace, Thalia glared at her with fists clenched.

* * *

Artemis watched them leave and began pondering.

_It couldn't have been him, could it? Maybe…_

* * *

The campers looked around what was left of the camp. Debris and dust were only present. Statues destroyed, cabins turned to smithereens, the state was horrible. Nonetheless the campers had no choice but to begin cleaning up the mess, groaning as they began sweeping the ground.

* * *

_That night…_

Percy lay on the ground staring at the ceiling with a nonchalant expression, still wondering how he had been betrayed by his once thought-to-be girlfriend, Annabeth. While she was right about following him back to the underworld, he was shocked by how he had been convicted at being the one to have killed Nico. Where was her proof anyway? They couldn't just see a shard of Stygian iron and conclude the he was the perpetrator. The satyr hadn't told _how _Nico had died. Anyway, he was rather bewildered that the gods hadn't fought for his right, much less say a word. And now they were happily partying in Mt. Olympus while he lay stranded here for the rest of his life, sentenced for wrong reasons.

_Why would they care_ anyway?_ Heartless monsters._

Unless, Annabeth wanted Percy to end up like this. The whole time she had acted like a good friend but ended up backstabbing him. It could be the way Athena and Poseidon's relationship is. It pretty much made sense. Or maybe Aphrodite was messing with him. Or maybe they were biased. Or maybe he should forget about what just happened, go back to sleep, suffer, die a sad death, and relive everything once more.

He gritted his teeth in anger. He felt so worthless, so useless. What could he do? How could he escape the underworld when Hades is around? It was a huge place with all kinds of things lurking around. He couldn't even navigate his way through, much less know the way. It was not like some god or goddess was going to help him. It started to dawn unto him that Athena might have been right about his fatal flaw.

Footsteps were faintly audible to him all of a sudden.

"Perseus," a female voice from the darkness called out. It was rather familiar. Percy looked up in surprise. How could she see in the dark? And how did she find him? How did she know his name? These questions flooded Percy as he was talking to the stranger. But something told him that it was not a stranger, but an acquaintance.

"Who's there?" he replied to the stranger. As the figure then came to view, Percy realized that it was Artemis. Her silver eyes shone brightly and her skin was glossy under the dark atmosphere. Her auburn hair was tied in a braid and her face was breathtakingly beautiful, like the first time Percy had met her. She touched one of the jail's bar and whispered to him in a reassuring tone. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but not in an angry manner.

"I've come to rescue you."

"Rescue me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later." With godly strength, she pushed open two bars of the jail, allowing him to pass through. Astonishingly, she reached out her hand to him.

Percy stared for a moment at her face. Despite her usual stern look, he could make out a faded smile that was haunting yet soothing. Having no other choice, he took her hand, escaping the underworld eventually and unbeknownst to what the future would hold for him - a lifelong imprisonment in the underworld or experiencing Hades' wrath. Or maybe Artemis would help him.

* * *

They reached a forest where Artemis had invited him to stay for the night - to sleep at her camping ground where her hunters usually were. Percy, though astounded, nodded in appreciation. Artemis beckoned him into a tent that was reserved for the injured or unwell. Percy stumbled in and found comfort in the soft mattress, and the last thing he saw was Artemis' silver eyes illuminate.

* * *

The next day, Chiron upon returning to camp was greeted by a letter that sent his heart in pain:

Dear Chiron,

I apologise for the inconvenience caused but I simply cannot bear to live in Camp Half-blood anymore, much less look at it. I have been convicted for having killed Nico which I leave to you to decide whether it is true or not. I am also sad to say that I have been betrayed by the one person I trusted the most - Annabeth Chase. Thus, I have sought refuge in a forest situated near Manhattan where I shall live the rest of my life in anger, grief, and loneliness for the lack of justice and support in this land.

Please do not feel guilty. Take care.

Regards,

Perseus Jackson

* * *

**Yaaaaay. First chapter done.**

**And now I'm going to say the overly used "Read and review".**

**Read and review.**

**Lots of thanks to Pluto's Daughter 11, who was a form of inspiration in my writing style.**


End file.
